Time Traveler's Fiance
by Soulstealer8
Summary: Yuuri blamed himelf for this. Wolfram was gone and there was no bringing him back this time. It was Yuuri's fault and all he wants is to bring him back. See him again, alive and healthy. He never considered the Demon Mirror as his answer. Maybe he can use it to go back and save Wolfram, but it didn't go exactly as he'd planned it. An *SS8* Story.
1. Prologue

A/N: I've never seen Time Traveler's Wife I just borrowed the title cause it suits my story. If there's any resemblance between the movie and this story are coincidental.

Prologue:

The castle halls felt empty. It looked late at night but was actually early in the morning. He passed by the hallway with large windows that look over the courtyard. The moon above was high, full, and bright. Part of Yuuri felt stupid. It was one of those rare nights when he had the bed all to himself and he was wandering aimlessly around the castle halls still in his black uniform. He wouldn't say he was looking for Wolfram something just felt off. He feels like he needed someone to talk to, but even if he found someone, even Conrad or Wolfram himself he wouldn't know what to discuss. He walked further into the castle. He stilled when he heard strange noises coming from down the hallway. For a moment he assumed it to be Morgif moaning from the treasure room, but it couldn't have been Morgif, he was long passed that door. This sounded different. Yuuri wasn't much of an eavesdropper or a snoop. He should've turned away from where he was headed and gone back to his bed, but Yuuri's legs pulled him to the sound indicating this is where his off feeling was taking him. The halls blurred past him as he felt himself walking calmly to the sound. He couldn't make his legs stop.

He immediately found himself in front of Wolfram's bedroom door.

"What am I doing here? I don't want to be here." The door was left ajar, Yuuuri heard the sounds less muffled now. They sounded like heavy breathing. Yuuri momentarily wondered if Wolfram was sick. He quickly realized there was more than one voice in there. Yuuri couldn't help but peak I through the crack what he saw nearly blinded him with unexpected rage. There in Wolfram's bed was a man. A somewhat older man shirtless with tan skin and full head of black hair. Yuuri couldnOt see his face. He could barely see wolfram under the shirtless man. He could see traces of pink silk, blonde hair, and pale flesh groping the man needingly. Yuuri felt his heart pound and the air in his lungs lessening.

"This isn't right." Yuuris whispered. The sounds were becoming… squishier, hungrier, breathier. Yuuri felt his hands fisting tight. Knuckles white, nail stabbed skin. The pain in his palms soon faded away as a solid form began to form in his right palm. It was the handle of a sword. Morgif more specifically. Seeing it in his hand was all it took to give Yuuri the courage to ram in through the door and forcefully pry the half naked man off Wolfram. He could hear both their startled gasps in the room. Yuuri placed Morgif's blade under the man's neck. Yuuri's teeth grit and eyes wild and angry. Not once stopping to wonder what was wrong with him. He gripped the man's shoulder, blade still under his chin and forced the man to the ground landing on his butt and keeping himself up with his hands on the ground. Yuuri had him pinned by instictively placing the point of the sword under the man's neck.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram cried. Yuuri turned to glare at Wolfram.

"I'm the big cheater huh?!" Wolfram was visibly shaken, hair ruffled, nightgown rumpled one upper arm more visible than the other due to the sleeve being nearly torn down, tears in his eyes. His skin was flushed, lips plumped and kissed red. Yuuri turned to glare at the intruder. He felt his jaw drop, eyes widen and a blow to his gut and loss of air when he saw his own shocked face staring up at him, shirtless only in familiar blue pajama pants from the ground.

…

Yuuri shot up gasping trying to catch his breath as soon as he felt the blow in his gut. He reached up to grab his sweaty face and hair and placed his hands on his chest trying to catch his breath. Once he calmed down and regained his breathing. He looked down only to see Wolfram's knee painfully digging into his gut. Yuuri grimaced and grumbled as he forcefully pushed Wolfram away from him. Once Wolfram was rolled over to his pillowYuuri felt his palms burning. Touching Wolfram left his skin tingly and a little unsatisfied. He looked over at the peaceful form. He looked absolutely like nothing from the Wolfram in his dream. His skin was unblemished, lips pink and soft, and nghtgown perfectly intact. All except for some bare flesh visibly shown from the nightgown getting accidently rolled up. The leg sticking out was all bare thigh and leg. Wolfram's light skin always had alluring glow in the moonlight that shined in through the bedroom window. Yuuri's hands were trembling and still unsatisfyingly tingly. His hands felt compelled to tough the open skin of Wolfram's bare leg. Yuuri began to feel his heart slamming in his chest and his breath tighten. He fisted his hands to force the burning tingle away Luckily Morgif didn't magically appear in his palm again. He buried his face in his palms groaning as he tried to drive all thoughts of the dream away.

It was too weird to even count as a wet dream, so that gave Yuuri some sexuality reassurance What freaked him was seeing himself, not just himself, but a slightly older version of himself with Wolfram, and the moment he woke up, he woke with both the shock of realizing the man ravishing Wolfram was himself and the feel of almost everything older Yuuri had done with Wolfram. The feel of his hands running and rubbing over Wolfram's skin, running his fingers through silky locks. Kissing. He doesn't know how it started but there was definitely lots of it involved. Now his lips were trembling and tingling.

Yuuri shook his head I his palms taking deep breaths, unsure whether he was going to get sick or hard. After several moments of trying to compose himself he felt the bed shifting.

"Yuuri?"

 _Great. Now his voice was going to drive him crazy. His voice was in the dream too. Probably not in an… attractive way but still._

Yuuri felt Wolfram inching closer ready to place a palm on his shoulder. Yuuri quickly squirmed away not wanting to be touched. He gave Wolfram a look of confusion and fear.

Wolfram pulled back and blink confused and a little hurt with Yuuri's behavior.

"Yuuri talk to me what's wrong." Wolfram made his voice as gentle as possible. Yuuri calmed himself down and muttered.

"Nothing I'm fine." Lets go back to sleep." Wolfram looked down and nodded.

A/N: That's it for the prologue. For anyone wondering, this is not the sistr story to, _The Gun In Gunter that I mentioned in the author's note in that story._ Hope you all enjoyed. Please leave a review.

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ ***SS8***_

 ** _P.S:_**

I have a friend who goes by the name **_Spectralight_** on Youtube (she doesn't have a fanfic account) and she just recently started getting into making Yuuram AMV's, I think she only has one so far. Anways she made a Yuuram AMV with the song Bloodfeather and would very much like to hear some comments or critiques on it. Someone had disliked it without commenting why which made her feel insecure about it so I was hoping maybe you guys can check it out and comment what you think of it. I personally think the song suits the pairing pretty well and the video doesn't seem bad. Don't let her know I told you about it though. :)


	2. Chapter 1 Life Is Short

A/N: MAJOR SPOILERS IN THIS CHAPTER!

Chapter 1: Life Is Short

Demons are meant to live long lives. Yuuri learned this the moment he found out ten year old demon children resemble four year old humans. When he learned Conrad faced Alford's father in a duel nearly 30 years prior and didn't look like he was a day over 19 or 20 in human years. So, when Wolfram Von Bielefeld lost his life at the young demon age of 85 was a great tragedy that struck the entire kingdom hard. Especially that of the royal family whom have suffered at the feeling of nearly losing their beloved prince not once, not twice, but nearly four different times.

A non-existent first time was when Lady Celi, previously Maoh or Queen Celi had managed to protect her youngest son from pending death was by preventing him from joining the army during their time of war by keeping him home close to her and under Lady Julia's apprenticeship.

The first time when the ex-royal family could've lost him was on the arrival date of their new Maoh/Demon King. It was a humiliating misunderstanding that escalated into a duel that could've ended with Wolfram losing his life had the new king not been merciful.

The second time was when Wolfram had bravely ran into a forest burning in flames in human territory to rescue a human child. Wolfram maybe a fire mazoku but there was no way his demon maryoku would've protected him nor come in handy in human territory leading to him putting his life at risk for a creature he had once considered worthless.

The third time was when Shinou possessed by the originators had stolen his heart to use as a key to unlock one of the forbidden boxes. That was the worst time. That was when there was no feel of a pulse in his body. That was when it had been nearly confirmed Wolfram was truly gone. That was the day when lady Celi had screamed the loudest she'd ever had over the death of a loved one. When her parents passed away she held herself strongly as to not worry her brother, when her past three husbands had died she had shed silent tears in order not to cause commotion or to worry anyone else especially her beloved sons, but when one of those beloved sons was confirmed dead, she broke. She had gone on her knees bent over resting her grieving face over her son and screamed his name with all the horror and heartbreak only a mother can feel in her situation, in front of not only her other injured sons but also in front of Wolfram's little family, his fiancé, their king and their lovely but just as heart broken adoptive daughter. So you can imagine her relief and joy when all was not lost thanks to Anissina's intelligence and King Yuuri who had kept through with his promise to rescue Wolfram's heart and somehow brought him back to life without having to be in the room.

That day, deep down Yuuri had genuinely felt like he'd lost his other half, not like with Conrad, his temporary loss had been more akin to losing a fatherly or even an older brotherly figure. Something that would hurt and scar but had to face and move on to grow stronger from With Conrad it was more like a mentor and student relationship. A loss Yuuri had to face to make the impact Conrad had on his life more meaningful and memorable.

With Wolfram it felt like losing a best friend, a best friend who annoys the hell out of you to the point where the absence of their presence is more unnerving than peaceful. Wolfram despite being Yuuri's loyal subject and body guard he was his partner in every form of the word. They regarded each other as equals, they were partners when it came to their daughter, partners at times when it came to decision making, partners in little schemes, or little and even big adventures. When Wolfram temporarily died he had surprised himself when he realized he knew Wolfram better than he previously thought he did, when he was clearly able to imagine a snarky annoying Wolfram talking to him as the real one would while the real one was d-unconscious in a frozen coffin. Yuuri refused to think of Wolfram as dead because he firmly believed he wasn't or never was. The thought of the imaginary Wolfram made Yuuri realize despite all of Wolfram's annoying flaws he wouldn't want to remember him any other way. Wolfram's character and general presence madeYuuri a better king. They learned from each other, how to be better from themselves instead of better from the other.

The Great Sage was Yuuri's equal, but it was Wolfram who was his other half. He wouldn't be the king he is without him. Heck! Yuuri wouldn't even be alive without Wolfram always butting his way into his side. Yuuri couldn't imagine what would've happened had Wolfram not been there to catch him in time when he nearly fell into the abyss off the edge of a cliff. That was literally the only moment Yuuri was glad he'd slapped Wolfram and created this accidental devotion to him. Of course this only meant Yuuri owed Wolfram his life that he managed to repay by restoring his heart. He never would've imagined he'd be the one to try and end Wolfram's life a second time, leading to Wolfram's fourth and most recent near death experience.

When Yuuri had defeated the originators and saved Shin Makoku-The Great Demon Kingdom he returned to Earth at Wolfram's insistence, but it was Wolfram's heart broken voice that nearly pulled him back.

Yuuri was gone for months in Shin Makoku time but only a few weeks in Earth time. Upon his return everyone had been there to greet him. Wolfram had shown a small sign of the heart break he felt while Yuuri was away before quickly replacing it with his usual outburst of anger.

When Yuuri had learned after his return that it was Wolfram who was nominated and most expected to take the throne in Yuuri's place, at first he was surprised but of course, who better to choose as a successor other than the King's other half? Wolfram understood Yuuri's dream and ways of ruling best had even made a promise to continue Yuuri's unfinished work for him.

Yuuri had even been reassured his return hadn't caused problems for anyone, no one made him aware it had caused problems for one of his best friends. Wolfram's uncle had put him under a lot of pressure to become the maoh, causing Wolfram to want to annul their accidental engagement and runaway. Yuuri wasn't even sure he would've gone after Wolfram officially had it not been for the sad look on his daughter's face. Greta finally had her fathers back together only for one to choose to run.

Yuuri hadn't expected Wolfram to challenge him again. At first Yuuri had been hesitant but this was a battle for the crown, a challenge Yuuri couldn't deny, not even to Wolfram who no doubt could've been a good king. He wasn't sure why at the time Wolfram showed interest in the crown when he clearly showed he didn't both upon their first meeting and Yuuri's return. It wasn't till the final moments of their battle did Yuuri realize Wolfram had set them up so Yuuri could keep the crown.

You'd think in someone's last moments, particularly Wolfram's last moments he would've chosen his final words to let Yuuri know of his feelings one last time, but no…

With only five words, Wolfram chose to admit, that everything he ever said about Yuuri was a lie, that despite every single time Wolfram expressed his annoyance with Yuuri's unorthodox ways, looked and acted unimpressed with this wimpy king, he wanted to let Yuuri know he believes in him, believes Yuuri would be a good king, will always believe that and had even made it his final request that he be a good king because Wolfram believed he could do it. Wolfram didn't even have to admit his feelings for Yuuri one last time. It was all there in the look in his eyes, in what would've been his final moments and his last action as a loyal soldier.

Wolfram's death would've been set by the Maoh, but deep down Yuuri stopped himself on time and redirected the attack towards himself to spare Wolfram, leading to a messy explosion injuring both himself and Wolfram, but as the smoke was clearing it had momentarily led everyone to believe that Yuuri had indeed killed Wolfram in the duel. When Wolfram had practically confessed to Yuuri by telling him to, _"Be a good king…"_ that this was set up, there was no way the wimpy Yuuri inside could do this to Wolfram, even if it wasn't set up, Yuuri didn't go fight the originators save Wolfram's heart, disappear, only to return to kill Wolfram himself. No way! So Yuuri did the only thing he could think to do, the same thing he did before. Risk his life so that Wolfram could live. He was relieved when they both returned to the castle alive and see the look of happiness on Greta's face when she saw them both.

Little did anyone know that despite all they've been through, Wolfram would still only have a short time left to live…

 _ **Two years after the Maoh's 16**_ _ **th**_ _ **Birthday…**_


End file.
